


Shame On You

by Mintrosy



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, There's a random guest character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintrosy/pseuds/Mintrosy
Summary: Rhett is jealous, and a long-awaited confession ensues. Inspired by the dog shaming GMM episodes.





	Shame On You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a no wives/kids AU, and RandL live together (oh my god they were roommates). I know it’s been a while since that episode was posted, but Uni has kept me super busy.

Every now and then, a guest that was particularly flirty would show up to their Good Mythical Morning set.

And more often than not, Link would be the recipient of these advances. If Rhett had to guess, he’d say it was because of his best friend’s charming personality and unique sense of humor. 

...Or maybe it was his unfairly good looks. 

Either way, Rhett didn’t like to think about it much. It always made his stomach churn and his mood bitter without fail. So when Link and that day’s guest left the studio together with only a quick text to Rhett from Link, Rhett’s mood quickly soured. He tried to stay at the office as long as possible, knowing that Link probably brought that Jackson dude back to their house to fool around. 

Eventually though, Rhett had to go home. He pulled up his and Link’s driveway, thankfully noting that Jackson’s car wasn’t there.

“Hey, Rhett! I was just about to make some dinner. You want some?” Link greeted cheerfully. His hair was still wet from the shower that he no doubt took after Jackson left.

Rhett felt sometime tight turn in his stomach, “Cereal isn’t dinner, Link. Eat some real food.” He grumbled.

Link rolled his eyes, “Jeez, someone’s grumpy. And by the way, cereal is food.”

Rhett settled down on their couch and pulled out his phone. He could feel like Link staring at him as he poured his cereal, but he was determined to ignore him.

Link wasn’t having it.

“You mad at me for bringing Jackson home?” Link stated bluntly. They really did know each other too well.

“I stopped caring about the guys you brought home a long time ago, Brother.”

Link frowned, “Well, obviously something’s bothering you. Was it because he was a guest? I’m sorry, I know it was kinda inappropriate.” He said sheepishly.

“You’ve made out with guests before, remember that soccer player a couple months ago?”

Link blushed, “Well Jackson and I didn’t exactly just ‘made out’ this time, you get me?”

Rhett’s face screwed up in a tight frown, “C’mon man, don’t make me think about that.” He huffed.

“I didn’t make you do anything, Rhett. Stop being a jerk.”

Link turned away and stalked towards the fridge. Rhett let the silence linger for a couple more minutes before he couldn’t take it anymore. He stood up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen.

“Hey...Are you really upset at me?” Rhett said.

“If this is your way of asking if I’m too mad to give you some of my food, then yes.” Link said as he leaned against the counter with his bowl.

“So, you are mad.”

“I’m not mad, Rhett. I just don’t get why you always get so weird when something like that happens.” Link said, waving his hand airily in an attempt to address the elephant in the room.

Rhett hummed thoughtfully, then sighed. Link shook his head and began walking to the dining table.

“Maybe I’m jealous.” Rhett said bluntly.

Link froze mid-step, “What did you say?”

Fully committing, Rhett didn’t back down this time, “I’m jealous, Link.”

“W-why?!?” Link sputtered as he set his bowl down on the table, “You brought that girl home last week! You date more than me, Brother.”

“Not that. I’m jealous because that guy went on a date with you. It’s not fair that I can’t have that. That I have to watch. Link, I’ve been in lo-“

“Rhett, stop.” Link breathed shakily.

“No, Link, I need to tell you this.” Rhett argued as he stepped closer to Link, “I need to tell you how much you mean to me. How every time I see you with someone else, I feel like there’s a bunch of needles tumbling around in my chest. I can’t stand how you make me feel sometimes. Like, like I-” 

“Wait! T-that’s...Rhett, that’s not fair. I told you how I felt in, in high school!” Link yelled frantically, the air punched out of his lungs.

“I didn’t realize then. I wasn’t ready for what it all meant. But I’ve learned, and I know now. For years I’ve known.”

“Rhett...”

Rhett walked closer to Link, until their chests were mere inches apart. Link tilted his head up to look at Rhett, and when their eyes met, there was no way to hide the way Link’s eyes glistened with unshed tears.

“I’ve tried to push my feelings for you down.” Link choked out, “It was hard in high school, even harder in college.”

“I-I remember.” Rhett swallowed.

“These last few years I thought I finally had it under control. Well, at least sometimes. But you’re not making this easy, Bo.”

“I know, and I am sorry. I can’t imagine how you felt, how you feel right now. I haven’t done right by you, Link. Tell me what I need to do to fix this.”

Link let out a deep breath, “…Well, tell me what you been meaning to say. Then we’ll go from there.”

Rhett cupped Link’s face in his hand and steeled himself, “I love you, Link. I’ve always loved you.”

Link gave a short watery laugh before his tears actually started to fall, and Rhett gently wiped them away.

“I love you, Rhett. Even if you are an idiot.” Link said.

Rhett smiled, and leaned in closer as Link stood on his tiptoes for a kiss.

“Last chance, Bo." Rhett said, "I’m about to kiss you."

Link chuckled, “I've been wait long enough. Lay it on me, Buddyroll.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this wasn’t exactly the quality that I usually write. I just sped through this in short bursts because of school. Still, I hope you enjoyed it! I'm on tumblr @bad-mythical-morning


End file.
